Paradise Lost
by Silent Unheard Child
Summary: Really short drabble about Courtney, Gwen and Duncan. Contains impiled sexual themes, lanaguge and death.


Now we've lost his trust, we've both become so fucked up by the sins that he gave us.

Both controlled by lust, becoming so stuffed up by the 'love' that he gave us.

The sins they just piled up, controlling the two of us.

We thought each other was the enemy but we were wrong, he was the true sinner among us...

Her faded teal hair ran with drops of rain that streamed down from the heavens up above. She waited patiently in amongst the chaos, waiting, just waiting for her companion to appear. The cold water did not bother her, it almost felt as if she was washing her sins away...almost. A figure blurred by the mist emerged, her brown hair as equally drenched as the teal. The rain poured in torrential sheets as they stared blankly at each other, both unsure if to approach the other. Moving hesitantly the mocha skin woman approached the pale one, placing a shaking hand upon her icy cheek, the other woman snuggled into the show of true affection. Resting her other hand upon the pallid cheek she pulled the other woman, too quick for her to comprehend what she was doing. Their lips met in a vicious clashing of teeth and the immediate twisting of tongues as they both sighed at the intimacy.

He had made them so fucked up...

This wasn't normal. Neither of them had considered the thought, the possibility of this ever happening but here they were intertwining passionately under the crying sky. Yet it had been him that man that they both loved that had made all this possible, he had created a web that had trapped them both, like two beautiful butterflies caught by a terrifying spider. Gripping feverously at each other's clothes they resisted the urge to tear them from their bodies and bare their skin under the heavens. Instead they retreated to a room, consumed by desire and lust for each other they fell to the silky sheet below them. Droplets of water dampened the cloth but neither of them showed any indication of caring as they wrapped up in each other's lingering warmth. Scolding and burning the room seemed to be on fire as they embraced over and over again.

"C-Courtney..." The pale woman cried out as mocha skinned woman praised her body repeatedly without any inhibition of stopping. Courtney looked up at her porcelain lover, licking her lips slowly and deliberately, her black eyes flashing with such intensity that it made the woman below her tremble. Travelling back up the thin body Courtney pressed her lips to every expanse of skin she could get her mouth on, sucking and biting, licking and suckling. Moans and soft cries came from the teal haired womans mouth, pouring out like the rain the thundered outside. In the darkness the bodies intertwined and tangled, writhing and clawing at each other, trying to get closer and closer but even that wasn't enough to satisfy them. They wanted to forget, forget the man that introduced them both to this pleasure, to this sin that they had and now were committing, a sin they committed over and over.

They drowned in it, immersed in it, it had engulfed them from the moment he had touched them with those tainted hands of his. He had brought them both down, corrupted them. They had thought they were on top of the world when they were with him, that they were the only ones in his crystalline eyes. But they never were. He had used and abused and once he got bored of one he moved onto the next and back and forth he juggled the two girls that now moaned and groaned in his bed. From the corner of his room he watched the two women moving against each other, limbs tangling and the sweat shining from their skins, slickening their erotic movements. So corrupted he had made them he thought to himself as he watched, unamused by this sexual feast before him. He'd grown bored of them both long ago but kept them around for entertainment. His mocha lover Courtney, the woman who had a fire in her soul and a dominance that commanded attention. Gwen whose skin was a pale and fragile as porcelain dolls, a vixen whose allure drew you in with her deep eyes. Both of them at one point in time appealed to him but now...they uninterested him. Duncan had tarnished the women beyond repair, ruined them for any other man and yet they knew this but still stayed. They stilled wanted his undivided attention, he had been convinced of this...

But he was wrong.

They were no longer blinded by that lust, yes they were fucked up but they had found something bigger than he could comprehend. Courtney slipped her hand off the bed and into her crumpled coat pocket, her fingers grasped the cool metal. Drawing it up, she slid off the bed and seductively walked over to Duncan, all the while concealing the object behind her back. Duncan regarded her briefly, glancing back to where Gwen sat doe eyed on the bed, she was watching all too intently. His suspicion peaked when Courtney began to nip at his neck, moving slowly to stand behind him as he sat on the chair. Courtney's delicate hand running over and over his chest distracted him, she pulled at his nipple ring, looping her pinkie finger into the piercing. Suddenly Duncan felt something hard and cold press up against his temple. Glancing up at Courtney a sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the object pressed to his head, a sleek black gun. Courtney's lips pulled up into a snarl, exposing her pearly canines.

"You know you deserve this bastard..." she spat out, cocking the gun whilst still smiling grimly. Duncan said nothing, did nothing but stare up at the mocha skinned woman. Gwen shifted uncomfortably on the bed, making notion to stand but Courtney glared at her.

"Don't even think of it. I am going through with this whether you like it or not," Courtney growled at the pale woman who reached down to pluck something from her jacket, another gun was drawn. "I thought you wanted him dead?! After all he did to us!" Courtney screamed, infuriated and deeply hurt that Gwen would raise a gun at her. Gwen hesitated for a second, Courtney was right about this man fucking them beyond redemption but somehow it all felt wrong.

"Death is a cruel punishment..." Gwen started to speak but Courtney cut her off.

"DEATH IS TOO KIND FOR HIM!" she screeched, pushing the gun harder against Duncan's throbbing temple. "Do you think if you manage to kill me he will take you back? That he will be all yours Gwen? Do you not understand he doesn't love either of us!?" Courtney cried out, tears spilling gently from her black eyes. Gwen began to sob now, her vision of Courtney and Duncan blurring, moulding the two figures into one. The teal haired woman raised the gun, holding it with two hands and a finger on the trigger. Courtney snarled deeply, tears beginning to fall angrily. Duncan just watched these two women, the two women he use to love, he saw what he had made them into, what he had made them become. No longer two beautiful butterflies trapped in his web, no now they were monstrous spiders like him, ensnaring him in his own web of lies. Duncan had brought them to this. He shut his eyes in acceptance.

"I'm sorry..." Gwen choked out before closing her eyes and squeezing the trigger.

Two gunshots rang out, two bullets imbedded in bodies, blood splashing and splattering.

A gurgling of blood caught in one of the dying people's throats sounded throughout the room. The other had died immediately as the bullet had entered the brain. The last person gazed around the room in a daze, crimson red decorating the room and themselves. They fell to the bed, staring vacantly at the blood stained gun in their hand. Bringing the gun to their mouth, they slipped it between their soft lips, tasting the metallic tang of the metal and the lingering spotting of gunpowder. Flopping onto the now blood soaked sheets, they turned their head to look at one of the dead bodies lying next to them. Blood slipped from their paling lips and the latter pulled the gun from their mouth before placing their lips on the corpses. The bittersweet blood assaulted their tastebuds and they savoured that one last kiss. Pulling away they intertwined their fingers with the corpses before jamming the gun against their temple. Gazing into the dead eyes of the figure, tears slipped silently from their eyes before they shut them for the last time. The image of the others face etched deeply into every crevice in their mind.

"I loved you...I loved you..." the voice whispered to the corpse before a deafening gunshot cried out.


End file.
